Against The Matt/Transcript
Analyze Victim's Body Al Robbins: C.O.D. on young Matt Jack is three penetrating GSW to the chest, striking both his lungs and heart. D.B. Russell: Tight grouping. This looks like a mob hit. Anything you can tell us about his injuries? Al Robbins: He suffered from massive injuries: a couple of Broken Ribs, bruises and some split skin. Al Robbins: The odd thing is that I found a weird rash on him from an Allergic reaction to Peanuts. And his clothes were covered in Yellow Chalk Dust. D.B. Russell : From this amount of chalk, it must have rubbed off on the Killer. We'll keep our eyes open when talking to suspects. Al Robbins: There's one more thing. The victim had a hospital bracelet. He was admitted at Desert Palm Hospital and treated by a nurse, Kelly Ruthers. D.B. Russell: Hmm... He was admitted a couple of hours before his T.O.D. Maybe Nurse Ruthers knew where he was headed or could tell us about these Injuries. Examine Hospital Files Greg Sanders: Good job finding Matt's File. I'll go through this and compare it to Al Robbins' autopsy report. Analyze Matt's File Greg Sanders: So this is interesting. From Matt's X-rays, his Broken Ribs were injured more after he left the hospital. But why would he get into another Fight? Greg Sanders: Matt hadn't had an Allergic reaction, so it must have been triggered by the killer after his hospital visit. The Killer has eaten Peanut Products. Greg Sanders: Also, the report suggests that Matt should have spent the night, but Kelly signed a special release to let Matt go early. We should talk to her. Analyze Cell Phone David Hodges: I went through Matt's pictures, Text Messages and emails. Most of his relationships with the suspects corroborate their stories. David Hodges: He was adamant about not fighting Luke in the match and upset about the poster that was made. David Hodges: But I found an extra contact he had a lot of Texts with, including while he was at the Hospital, named Dr. Mark Hibar. David Hodges: Dr. Hibar was working at Desert Palm Hospital when Matt was admitted, and they left at the same time. Maybe he knows what happened to Matt. Analyze Bulletin Board Greg Sanders: This Bulletin Board showed all our suspects went to the Dojo, so they all knew to find Matt there, but I found one picture pretty interesting. D.B. Russell: That's a class photo, but Kelly and Luke seem really cozy in it. Greg Sanders: Exactly. She's dating Matt, so why is she all nestled up to Luke in this photo? D.B. Russell: I think we'd better ask them. Analyze Cracked Buddha Statue David Hodges: This Buddha has an abundance of trace. It has the Yellow Chalk, Ringworm Cream and the victim's Blood. David Hodges: It also has Adhesive trace with Wihte Fibers stuck from cotton clothing. The victim wasn't wearing white... so the killer must be wearing white. Examine Handgun David Hodges: This is the Murder Weapon. The lands and grooves match the Bullets recovered from Matt's body. David Hodges: The Gun's registered to Matt Jack, the victim. So we can't trace it to the Killer. But we might get some trace to connect it to the killer. Examine Handgun Grip David Hodges: I have results from the oils you found on the handle. It's a clotrimazole cream, used to treat Ringworm. David Hodges: I checked with Robbins and the victim didn't have any cream on him. D.B. Russell: The Killer must have ringworm. Good work. Head back out to the alley. D.B. Russell: Sara found Blood drops leading to a Dumpster. Check if the killer dumped some evidence in it. Examine Splintered Wood Nick Stokes: This is a treated wood post, and it was broken off from some structure. I'm just not sure what. But it could be from the primary. Nick Stokes: I found a match in AFIS to the prints you recovered. They belong to Sally Brown, who's on file since she works as a janitor at the Tangiers Casino. Examine Black Belt David Hodges: The Black Belt had the victim's Blood on it. And good job uncovering the symbol for the Tiger Shengli Dojo. David Hodges: The victim worked at that Dojo. Let's have a word with the Dojo's owner, John Serenzo. Maybe he knows where Matt was last night. Examine Matt's Gym Bag Nick Stokes: That looks like Pieces Of A Poster that someone ripped up. See if you can piece it together and find out what's on it. Examine Ripped Poster Nick Stokes: Good job putting that puzzle back together. Looks like Matt was supposed to be in a publicized Fight with Luke this week. Nick Stokes: Let's ask Luke why they were "sparring" before their big match. Nick Stokes: And John Serenzo was sponsoring it. Maybe he knows why this Poster was ripped into pieces in Matt's Bag. Examine Broken Practice Dummy Henry Andrews: Good job, the Blood on this wood was a DNA match to Matt. I think he fell on this after he was shot. Maybe the killer left some trace behind on it. Examine Practice Dummy David Hodges: Interesting find you have there. It's tape adhesive used on the Dummy to soften the blows when a person strikes it. David Hodges: But the tape is gone and the adhesive is all over. There's no way the Killer moved Matt's Body off this and didn't get Adhesive on their clothes. Examine Crumpled Paper Nick Stokes: Sally wanted to be a black belt, but Matt wouldn't let her try. He felt she wasn't ready. Let's see how she felt. Examine Pill Bottle Greg Sanders: There were two sets of Prints on this bottle. One matched Matt and the other matched his Girlfriend, Nurse Kelly Ruthers. Greg Sanders: The results came back from tox, and the Pills inside were an assorted cocktail of heavy duty painkillers. Examine Security Camera D.B. Russell: There're three major incidents I noticed with Matt and our other suspecs during his time at the Hospital. D.B. Russell: We already know he entered the hospital with Luke, and had a quarrel with Kelly which we could see. D.B. Russell: But in this one, he's getting pills from Dr. Hibar in a hallway. Funny, Dr. Hibar never mentioned this little exchange, We should bring him back in. Category:Transcripts